BandAid
by LiliEhlm
Summary: Un Stiles de huit ans est avec son père au commissariat, après l'incendie chez les Hale. Derek a treize ans et est assis dans le hall, donc Stiles – qui vient juste de perdre sa mère – décide d'aller le voir et d'essayer de consoler Derek. FluffyAngst. (TRADUCTION HappyBunny6678)


**Note de l'auteur : Salut les gars~ Oui, j'ai récemment commencé Teen Wolf. Non, je n'ai pas honte (okay, peut-être un peu). Bref. Voici un OS que j'ai écrit en réponse à l'image de -wondersmith sur Tumblr dont je ne peux donner le lien ici. Mais cette histoire sera aussi postée sur Tumblr et sur AO3. R/R Et profitez-en ! ~Bunny**

**Note du traducteur**** : ****Bonjour (ou bonsoir),**

**Je reviens, cette fois encore, avec une traduction sur le fandom TW (enfin... Si vous êtes là, vous le savez déjà, hum).**

**Merci à HappyBunny6678 ****de m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa jolie et triste fiction.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas.**

**Résumé : Un Stiles de huit ans est avec son père au commissariat, après l'incendie chez les Hale. Derek a treize ans et est assis dans le hall, dont Stiles – qui vient juste de perdre sa mère – décide d'aller le voir et d'essayer de consoler Derek. FluffyAngst.**

**PS : Encore une fois, je tiens à remercier Skayt... Parce qu'elle est gentille. Des fois. Enfin... Elle ne mord pas quoi. Puis, elle me laisse du temps pour traduire, alors que je bosse pour elle. C'est un gentil Alpha.**

* * *

**BandAid by HappyBunny6678**

Il y a un garçon assis à l'extérieur du bureau de son papa, de l'autre côté du hall. Stiles regarde par la fenêtre tandis que son papa parle au téléphone jusqu'à la fin de son poste parce que les gens ont peur après l'incendie et son papa est bon pour la chasse aux méchants. Le garçon a l'air triste et cela rend Stiles intenable parce que ses jeux sont ennuyeux et qu'il veut rentrer à la maison. Mais son papa ne laissera pas le petit Stiles, seul, à la maison.

\- Non... Non, écoutez-moi, Madame Greenberg, ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet... Oui, je suis sérieux. Il n'y a pas d'incendiaire en série à Beacon Hills, je peux vous le promettre... Madame Greenberg, nous sommes vraiment occupés et je ne pense pas que... Stiles, chuchota-t-il, en aparté, une main sur le combiné de téléphone, posé sur le bureau, tu le laisses tranquille. Retourne jouer à ta Gametruc ou peu importe ce que c'est, d'accord ? Il est blessé en ce moment et je n'ai pas le temps pour... - Oui, Madame Greenberg. Je suis toujours là...

Blessé ? Stiles savait ce que c'était d'être blessé. Par exemple, sa maman venait juste de partir et elle ne revenait pas et, chaque fois que Stiles y pensait, sa poitrine devenait toute serrée puis il ne pouvait plus respirer et parfois, il s'évanouissait mais il essayait vraiment fortement de ne pas réveiller son papa, parce qu'il avait l'air fatigué et son papa était blessé aussi. Mais aujourd'hui est un vendredi et sa maman était partie le samedi d'avant. Son papa dit que Beacon Hills ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui pour toujours et que sa maman ne reviendra pas, donc Stiles devait, tout simplement, s'asseoir dans un coin et être un bon garçon.

Stiles essaie. Il a essayé vraiment, vraiment fort d'être un bon garçon. Il a essayé de cuisiner un petit-déjeuner pour son papa, ce matin, mais la chaise a glissé de dessous lui et il s'est brûlé la main. Papa a été en colère contre lui pour ça, mais Stiles a juste regardé ses pieds et a attendu pour pleurer plus tard (un sentiment qui deviendrait trop familier, plus tard) parce que si son papa n'avait pas pleuré depuis samedi, pour Stiles, ce n'était pas la même chose.

C'est pourquoi Stiles peut voir les efforts que fait le garçon, à l'extérieur du bureau de son papa, pour ne pas pleurer. Il a les mains crispées, serrées comme s'il voulait frapper quelqu'un et sa tête est basse parce qu'il ne veut pas que les gens soient déçus du fait qu'il n'arrive pas à agir comme un adulte.

Avec un coup d'œil à son père, Stiles remarque à quel point son papa est distrait. C'est le visage qu'il fait lorsqu'il oublie que Stiles est dans les parages (mais Stiles s'en moque car son papa est important) alors Stiles pose sa Gameboy et saute du canapé. Son papa ne veut pas que Stiles le dérange en ce moment, de toute façon... Alors il ne lui reste qu'à aller dehors.

Pour voir le garçon, bien sûr.

Vêtu d'un sweat juste un peu trop grand pour lui – il grandira – et des sneakers aux lacets défaits, Stiles marche tranquillement vers l'endroit où le garçon aux cheveux foncés et au visage en pointe est assis et se tient devant lui, juste comme ça, pendant une minute.

\- Salut. Je m'appelle Stiles, dit-il, calmement, après qu'il se soit rendu compte que le garçon ne voulait pas de lui.

Mais Stiles sait qu'il a peur de le regarder ou de lui parler parce que toute sa douleur sortirait et qu'il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter.

\- Mon papa dit que tu as mal à cause d'un feu... Et je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai fait mal à ma main ce matin, avec du feu, tu vois ? Dit Stiles, tendant sa main sous un bandage épais.

Stiles ne s'attend pas à ce que la main du garçon s'élance et presse son bobo durement. Comme Stiles serre toujours son Beary lorsque sa maman lui manque... Alors Stiles mord juste ses lèvres vraiment fort et demande à ses larmes de ne pas couler parce que le garçon souffre plus que lui, même si ses ongles sont réellement pointus et tranchants.

\- Euh... M-mon vrai prénom n'est pas S-Stiles... m-mais c'est maman qui a ch-choisi mon vrai prénom et je ne veux pas que mon papa soit triste encore alors je lui ai demandé de m'appeler Stiles... Pa-parce qu'il voulait m'appeler S-Stanley mais je n'aime pas Stanley... E-Euh... Ton prénom est Derek, je pense, parce que c'est ce que mon papa a dit... Euh... J-j'ai eu huit ans... La semaine dernière...

Il s'arrête, sa main le lançant maintenant sourdement sous la pression que Derek exerce et Stiles pense que ses doigts vont être bleus comme quand il a enveloppé une bande de caoutchouc autour de son doigt et que la maman de Scott a dû tout couper chez le médecin parce que Stiles l'avait enroulé trop fortement.

Derek n'a pas envie de parler et Stiles comprend ça parce qu'il parle de trop et parfois, son papa hurle sur lui. Mais quand il est trop calme, les gens lui posent des questions auxquelles il n'a pas envie de répondre, comme sur l'endroit où sa maman est allé et cela rend sa poitrine toute serrée. Il n'aime pas ce sentiment.

Alors, à la place, Stiles se calme. Il permet seulement à Derek de tenir sa main aussi fort qu'il le veut, même si ça fait mal.

Stiles enfonce sa main libre dans la poche de son sweat, de sorte que Derek ne voit pas à quel point Stiles essaie de ne pas crier à cause de la douleur de sa main... Et il trouve un pansement. Un de ceux que sa maman mettait toujours dans chaque poche de chaque pantalon, pull et veste de Stiles, un mois auparavant. Au cas où. C'est le seul qui reste. Pendant un long moment, il semble que Stiles oublie comment respirer à nouveau et il commence à se sentir comme si quelque chose était assis sur lui et sa vision devient étrange durant une seconde. Mais Derek serre sa main et tout va à nouveau bien.

Mais Stiles n'a pas besoin du pansement.

Derek a mal plus que lui.

Alors il prend le pansement de sa poche et le tend à Derek, comme il l'avait fait avec sa main. Mais Stiles regarde le sol cette fois, au lieu de Derek, qui lève les yeux vers lui quand il voit le pansement.

\- Tiens... Euh... Maman a mis ça dans ma poche parce que je tombe beaucoup et que je me cogne sur des choses. Et ils font que mes bobos me font moins mal mais elle est partie maintenant parce qu'elle é-était malade. Mais j'ai toujours mon papa alors ça va arrêter de faire mal, peut-être, mais toi, tu n'as plus personne, alors peut-être que le pansement aidera un petit peu. Et sinon, tu peux garder ma main serrée jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe, ça me dérange pas parce que, des fois, je...

\- Stiles, dit Derek, le coupant d'une voix rauque.

Stiles s'arrête de parler et lève les yeux. Derek a l'air fatigué et confus, comme Stiles, parfois à l'école, lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à se concentrer, qu'il commence à jouer avec ses crayons et que l'enseignant se fâche contre lui.

\- Je ne vais pas me mettre en colère contre toi, chuchote presque Stiles, regardant encore vers le sol.

C'est comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de Derek se brise parce que tout d'un coup, l'emprise sur la main de Stiles se desserre et il enroule ses bras autour de ce maigre, stupide et ennuyeux gamin. Et il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et pleure si silencieusement que les deux seules personnes qui savent ce qui se passe sont Stiles et Derek. Ce dernier veut que Laura revienne à la maison. Derek veut que sa maman, son papa, ses cousins et sa petite sœur rentrent. Mais Laura ne reviendra pas à la maison pendant encore une semaine parce qu'elle voulait aller au pensionnat une fois avoir compris comment se contrôler elle et les autres... Ils ne reviendront jamais.

Le père de Stiles sort de son bureau, l'air en colère, et Stiles perd contenance dans les bras d'un Derek âgé de treize ans. Ce dernier le regard et grogne juste un peu... Et bien, qui peut le blâmer ?

Le Shérif semble un peu surpris et Stiles lève les yeux avant de demander à son père si Derek peut rester ce soir chez eux. Et Stiles dormirait par terre parce que Derek n'a plus de maison et Stiles l'a déjà fait avant et il est seul... Et...

Derek peut sentir la tristesse s'exfiltrer du Shérif.

A cause de Stiles ? Stiles est exactement comme sa mère – l'amour de la vie que le Shérif a perdu il y a moins d'une semaine. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est que chacun se sente mieux et, si cela signifie qu'il dise à son papa qu'il a rappé sa main sur la porte quand son papa remarquera le rouge frais sur son pansement parce qu'il ne veut pas que Derek ait des ennuis, alors pourquoi pas.

Stiles veut protéger tout le monde et il embrassera tous les bobos pour qu'ils aillent mieux et personne ne sera plus seul encore une fois, parce que Stiles est un grande personne et il peut supporter ça.

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu. J'ai trouvé ça tellement mignon que je me devais de vous la faire partager! Un commentaire pour l'auteur?**


End file.
